User talk:Nekron2
.)) Considering that Nonexistence was created 2012, saying that doesn't really hold water. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:38, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Might want to reread Omnilocks Capabilities: "User resides outside of everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Universal Irreversibility and Nonexistence." --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Both Nonexistence and Omnilock are omnipotent powers (in other words of equal level) and opposite powers. In those cases it depends on the relative strength of the users, skill and who hits fast. Meaning that the 50/50 power already exists. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, August 29, 2018 (UTC) MOI is already part of Omnilock. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, August 29, 2018 (UTC) As a power, potentially. If it isn't power then not even change. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, August 29, 2018 (UTC) If it's something else than power, for example technology or natural phenomena. Since MPI is only about powers, it's useless against something that isn't one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:14, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Absolute Ureachability - so the only difference would be that you can't reach it with Absolute Access, Meta Teleportation, Omnipresential Attack, and Space Depletion? Omninepotence - Omninescience + Ultipotence? I think we have something like this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:29, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Well, give them a go. If there's something that similar, it'll come out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Use Preview before posting, it's right above Publish. Please Edit in Source, most of your messes would be fixed that way. It's button on the top left in Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Argue it out between yourselves on Talk or Comments, not on my page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Talk to the one who deleted it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) omnilock - if you're willing to argue your point with DYPAD. absolute strength - no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Petrifying Gaze Spiritual Immortality/Immortal soul/Immortal mind - Details for what those do, otherwise I just call them Reincarnation/Non-Corporeal Form. Power Retaining - needs better description but doable. BTW, could you add your signature at the end of your message? When there are several posts, figuring out where one ends and the next begins gets bit iffy if the signature is at the beginning. It's happened few few times already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:02, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Just a "ghost with flawless indestructibility" without anything else? That covers both things? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:06, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Sounds like Ascended Physiology, especially Spiritual ascension. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:14, October 13, 2018 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:35, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Nonexistence is like Omnipotence, it's an implicit limitation to most other abilities, as such there is no need to mention it everywhere. DYBAD (talk) 01:19, October 14, 2018 (UTC) I's about two opposing powers of similar level meeting. I mentioned that to you at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:07, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Same reason we don't add OP to every page: obvious power is obvious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Division by Zero or absolutely nothing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:49, October 14, 2018 (UTC) And you aren't asking DYPAD do this because? --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:48, October 15, 2018 (UTC) No, this site had been active for few years when I found it. Both the founder and few first Admins have departed quite some time ago now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:20, October 15, 2018 (UTC) That answer it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:37, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Nonexistence - Specialized variation of Omnipotence, ie. N-OP focused on annihilation. Definitely on top. Absolute Destruction, Ultimate Erasure, Conclusion Dominance - Sub-powers of Omnipotence. Basically on the same level of power, what reason do you have to place them in that specific order? Obsolescence - Sub-power of Omni-Negation, what does it have to do on this list? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:20, October 29, 2018 (UTC) And the second part of my question above? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:21, October 29, 2018 (UTC) This again? Not interested, talk with the people who argue about that power instead of sneaking to me and starting the inevitable row when it gets changed. And I will ask whether they actually agree with anything. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:34, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Who says accessing OL'd being should allow something to happen? You just reach them, that's it. Agreed about OM. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:36, November 4, 2018 (UTC) Mind noting "User may be affected by (..) Meta Power Manipulation". --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) No comments about Meta Miracle Manipulation? You'll have to ask about OM from https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Holder_Of_True_Omnipotence as he returned it, didn't feel like arguing so I let it be. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:46, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Current form is enough. Both absolute change and omniloc are omnipotent powers, and as all powers of opposite nature and same level they can affect each other. Which one wins depends in no particular order relative power/skill of their users and who acts first. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:25, November 5, 2018 (UTC) So three times no and you say you're doing it anyway? Don't complain if it gets deleted, but I'm giving you benefit of doubt. So how does it relate to Meta Power Immunity? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:35, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Well, at least you two didn't start the Edit/undo cycle this time. Do I dare to hope you've actually talked things over so there won't be one when MC unlocks tomorrow? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, November 8, 2018 (UTC) So how about using the time before the lock drops to actually talk it over? Something I suggested on the post you quoted, I might add.--Kuopiofi (talk) 06:14, November 9, 2018 (UTC) "Talk" as in between two people and not just posting "oh, it's not working at all" to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) While you, of course, are completely ready to admit your opinion might be wrong... The reason why I don't like giving straight yes/no is that if it isn't what you want, you keep asking me to rethink and post longer and longer explanations of why this is so. For days. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Sorry about the tone, been bit stressful day. I try to keep my RL from affecting my duties as Admin, but you know how it goes. How I hate it when people write something is combination of certain powers and then don't add one of them to Applications... added LM to right place. Meta Combat is "Combination of Absolute Combat and Logic Manipulation", LM is Sub-power of Omnipotence. For all their power, UI and FI are on Absolute level, bordering Nigh, but still below OP powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, November 9, 2018 (UTC)